walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Judith Grimes (TV Series)
Judith Grimes, also known as Lil' Asskicker, is the newborn daughter of Lori Grimes. Due to the situation at her conception, Judith's biological father is unknown, and it could be either the series main character Rick Grimes, or the former group leader Shane Walsh. Regardless of Judith's real father, Rick firmly tells Shane that Lori's baby is his, being that Lori is his wife. Judith's birth resulted in Lori's death. Post-Apocalypse Judith Grimes is the second child born to Lori Grimes and the first infant depicted as having been born after the zombie apocalypse. As the only person so far to have no memories of a world without the horrors of the zombie apocalypse, their parents expressed hopes that she would not live in constant fear as they do and accept the post zombie world as the way things are without referencing the way things used to be. It was a point of contention as to who is the baby's biological father. Lori had a very brief sexual liaison with Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes' best friend, inside the Atlanta camp. This puts Shane into the right time frame for the baby's conception, although Rick was reunited with Lori not long after so it is still entirely possible that he is indeed the baby's biological father. Rick has since forgiven Lori for her affair with Shane but forbids mention that he might not be the baby's biological father. As far as he's concerned he loves his child and the circumstances of its conception are completely irrelevant. Season 3 "Killer Within" Judith was successfully delivered via an emergency cesarean section by Maggie, though resulting in Lori's death due to blood loss and shock. Judith, when she first came out of Lori, was silent. She was quickly awakened by a few quick, light slaps on the back from Maggie. Judith, Carl, and Maggie exited the prison and Rick noticed Maggie holding her without Lori present. He started to cry tremendously over the loss of his wife. "Say the Word" It is revealed that the baby is a girl. Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn offer to retrieve formula so the baby will survive. Only Maggie and Daryl depart the prison and travel to a daycare center, where they discover formula, as well as more needed baby supplies. When they come back, Daryl feeds the baby and asks Carl if he has decided on a name yet. Carl goes through girls' names from former survivors in the group. After that, Daryl jokingly suggests the name "Little Ass Kicker" and asks her how she would like that. "Hounded" Rick first acknowledges her as his child to the first caller on the phone. He finally carries her after he returns to the group a second time. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Carl talks to Rick about the baby's name and Carl tells Rick about how Daryl calls her "Ass-Kicker" which Rick finds amusing. They finally decide on Judith, after Carl's 3rd grade teacher, Judith Miller. "Made to Suffer" Judith briefly appears in this episode, being cradled by Beth as Carol, Carl, and Axel look on. Axel uses Beth's good handling of Judith as an excuse to hit on her, which an anxious Carol pulls him aside and reprimands him for. "The Suicide King" Judith appears in the episode being cared for by Beth while Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie are in Woodbury. Judith's cry appears to trigger Rick's psychosis. While Beth talks with Carol, Judith begins to cry again. Carol holds Judith before placing her in a box (a makeshift crib) with "Little Ass Kicker" written on the side. "Home" Judith appears as being fed by Maggie while Beth talks to her. "I Ain't A Judas" Judith is held by Carol and Andrea as both of them talk about what happened to the group and their future plans. In the ending, she appears again being carried by Rick, when talking to Daryl and Hershel about Andrea and his plans to get more weapons for the confrontation with Woodbury. "Clear" Judith is mentioned in this episode. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Judith is mentioned during the meeting between The Governor and Rick. The Governor, in an attempt to get inside Rick's head, brings up his knowledge about Lori's affair and raising Shane's child as his own. "This Sorrowful Life" Carol is seen putting Judith in her playpen during her last conversation with Merle Dixon. "Welcome to the Tombs" Beth is seen holding Judith as the group prepares to defend the prison from the outside. During the attack, Judith is held by Beth, who is with Hershel and Carl hiding outside the prison in the woods. When they finally meet up with the rest of the group, inside the prison, Beth takes Judith to Rick so that he can kiss her on the forehead. Season 4 Judith will appear in this season. Relationships Lori Grimes When Lori first found out about her pregnancy, she began crying as she knew the hardships her baby would cause for the group. Lori was going to abort her baby by taking tablets, and did so, but later threw them up as she was unsure what to do. She either didn't know that the pills would not actually terminate her pregnancy or she did know and she tried it as an act of desperation. Rick discovered the remaining pills and confronted her about it, prompting Lori to confess to both the pregnancy and the liaison with Shane. Although it seems that Lori made a "choice" to keep her baby, in reality, she may have realized that, without proper medical facilities to pursue an abortion, there really was no "choice." Lori's awareness of this was revealed in her conversation with Beth when Beth asked her how she could bring a baby into "this world." After going into labor in the prison, Lori knew that her and the baby wouldn't both survive and that one of them was going to die. Without any consideration, she chose herself and demanded Maggie perform a C-section on her. As Maggie began cutting Lori open, Lori cried out in pain and then is thought to have passed away due to blood loss. Rick Grimes Judith is Carl's sister and Rick's possible daughter. There is a possibility that Shane Walsh is her biological father, but despite this, Rick is determined to keep her alive and safe and is her father nonetheless. She reminds him of Lori and protecting her is what she would have wanted. Rick clearly loves his newborn daughter or step-daughter and is willing to do anything to keep her safe from harm. Carl Grimes Carl appears to be very protective of his baby sister. He was present during her birth and even suggested some names. Rick later pulls Carl aside to give him advice as to what he should do if anything goes wrong while he's absent. Carl asks him what they should name the baby, and suggests naming the baby after his 3rd grade teacher, Judith Mueller, which Rick agrees to. Daryl Dixon Daryl is apparently fond of her which is why he nicknamed her, "Little Ass-Kicker." Judith reveals a soft spot in him, as witnessed by the way he precariously handled the baby and fed her formula. In "The Suicide King" when Daryl leaves, he tells Rick to look after "Little Ass-Kicker" showing that despite him leaving he still cares about her. Later, when Beth and Carol are putting her down in a box, it has "Lil' Ass-Kicker" written on the side. It is believed that Daryl wrote this. Also, Beth tells Carol that Judith would be dead if it wasn't for Daryl because he refused to lose anyone else and personally went out to find formula so she would live. Hershel Greene Due to his medical training, Hershel is the primary caretaker of Judith. He spends a significant amount of time with the baby and ensures that her needs are met. Hershel cares very deeply for Judith. Since the day Judith was born, Hershel has acted as her surrogate father while Rick recovers from his breakdown. Maggie Greene Maggie was the one who delivered her since Carol and Hershel were unavailable. It also appears Maggie cares about Judith as she also went out to get formula with Daryl Dixon in "Say the Word". She also shows her affection in "Hounded" when she tells Glenn to find toys for Judith while they are looking in the market. Beth Greene Beth is very attached to Judith; she is always seen holding and nurturing her. She gets along very well with Judith, in contrast to Rick, who makes her cry every time he holds her. After being informed that The Governor is planning to attack the Prison, Beth becomes concerned about Judith's safety and feels that the group should flee before they attack. Carol Peletier After getting over her grief regarding Lori's death, Carol takes a fondness to Judith and is often seen cradling her in her arms and caring for her. Carol is also the member of the Prison group that tells Andrea about Judith's nick-name when she goes to the prison for the first time, and in the process discovers about the deaths of Lori, T-Dog and Axel. Glenn Rhee Glenn and Judith never physically interact but indirectly have. Glenn has been willing to go and retrieve supplies for her. During the "war" with the Governor, Glenn saw Judith as a burden. Hershel tries to devise plans in avoiding The Governor by leaving the Prison. Glenn says that she will cry and become a major maintence. He even says that she will bring walkers on them. Appearances Season 3 |}} Trivia *If Shane Walsh is her biological father, Judith was really born an orphan. *Robert Kirkman stated: "If you've watched this show, it's definitely much more likely that it is Shane's baby, but you never really know."Natalie Abrams, The Walking Dead Bosses on Two Big Deaths: "It Was Not an Easy Decision", TV Guide, (November 4, 2012). *It was revealed in The Talking Dead by Sarah Wayne Callies that Lori always saw her pregnancy with Judith as a death sentence. *Judith is the youngest character in the TV Series to have caused the death of another character, in this case Lori was killed during childbirth, albeit indirectly. *Daryl suggested the name, "Little Ass-Kicker," for Judith, and it is now a nickname he uses for her, much to Rick's amusement. *Daryl seems quite fond of Judith Grimes. He insisted on retrieving formula and brought back a doll for her from the daycare center. *The names Carol, Amy, Jacqui, Sophia, Patricia, Andrea, and Lori were suggested by Carl as possible names for her. All of the these characters were deceased at that time with the exception of Andrea, who was separated earlier from the group, and Carol, who was separated from the group at the time, but both were presumed dead by the group. *Judith was the first character to be unnamed since her introduction. She lasted being unnamed for three episodes until Carl and Rick finally discussed her official name. **Judith is named after Carl's third grade teacher, Judith Mueller. *In the comic series, Judith is crushed when Lori falls forward on top of her after being shot in the back. However, Judith survived The Governor's onslaught and there were amazingly no casualties on Rick's group's side beside from Andrea. *Judith is the only character in the TV Series who isn't credited with an actress, but is still displayed on-screen. *It has been revealed recently, in an Q&A with Emily Kinney that the babies have to be switched due to their rapid growth meaning that Judith is portrayed by multiple actresses, such as Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell.Daily Dead, http://dailydead.com/the-walking-dead-zombie-limb-bookends-infographic-emily-kinney-qa/, (February 16, 2012). **Judith is, so far, one of the only three known characters to be played by two different actresses, the others being Michonne and Hannah. *Judith is the first baby character to be portrayed in the series, and the first one depicted as being born after the apocalypse, the second possibly being the Unnamed Mexican Baby. References Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith